Project Anti-Fury
by Ybarra87
Summary: Bryan Fury in his rage of being stopped by Yohimitsu from unlocking the power from the perpetual generator placed into him began destroying labs belonging to the Mishima Zaibatsu however in one lab he discovers a project that interests him. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or the Tekken series.


**This was something that came to me and I want to at least try to write.** **This is also a one shot so if you want to go ahead and make this into a story you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Bryan Fury a former soldier turned officer who was eventually killed in a shoot out which led to his corpse being reanimated and turned into a cyborg by a man named Dr. Abel. While he was created to be the perfect cyborg by him, Bryan was basically an insane maniac with a love of creating havoc and misery wherever he went. Eventually Bryan was discarded by Dr. Abel the moment he was hired by Heihachi Mishima to work at the Mishima Zaibatsu to be it's top scientific advisor. However this did not stop Bryan from entering the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 so he could order Dr. Abel to fix his body when he found out he was dying. He had managed to reach Dr. Abel only for Abel to be shocked at the fact that he was still alive like he was an abomination, for that Bryan punched him sending him across the room killing him and passed out. However this was not the end for him as he was by the Manji Clan ninja Yoshimitsu who took him to his friend Dr. Bosconovitch so he could help Bryan. Dr. Bosconovitch told Bryan that he would make him a new body so he could keep his old one however he never expect Bryan's body to be so complicated so he installed a perpetual power generator into his body. When Bryan found out about this he decided to thank them by attacking Dr. Bosconovitch and killing several members of the Manji Clan in the process as well as earning the wrath of Yoshimitsu. Bryan then entered to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to see what the generator could do only for Yoshimitsu to keep showing up getting in his way preventing him from unlocking it's true power. As a result he began destroying things starting with the labs belonging to the Mishima Zaibatsu since he blamed them for Doctor Abel abandoning him starting this mess in the first place.

However what Bryan didn't know was that the real reason Heihachi Mishima hire Dr. Abel because of him. Heihachi was mad and impressed at the destruction Bryan had caused as well as taking out his Tekken Force soldiers. He wanted Bryan dealt with but he also wanted a cyborg like him so he hired Dr. Abel knowing that he would take Heihachi's offer since it would be a way to prove he was the better scientist than Dr. Bosconovitch. While Heihachi was impressed with what Dr. Abel had to offer he knew one problem that Abel would never acknowledge, he was old and probably not going to be around much longer. So after securing everything Abel had on Bryan Heihachi then hired a team of younger and more brilliant scientists without Abel knowing then gave them their first assignment: create a cyborg that is better than Bryan so it can destroy him.

Now when the scientists went over the data concerning Bryan they discover that since Bryan was reanimated as a corpse, it basically made him unable to control so they knew they would have to get someone alive to be their test subject eventually turning them into a cyborg. Heihachi hearing that wanted someone who was unique and special, eventually he found that someone when he met a man named Vernon Dursley. Vernon had told people about his ungrateful nephew who was a freak, this had Heihachi curious so he met with Vernon and found out from Vernon that his nephew was a wizard. Now Heihachi had heard about tales and rumors about wizards and believe they existed but never found one, hearing about Vernon's nephew he knew he had the perfect test subject and offered Vernon a lot of money for his nephew. Vernon accepted his offer immediately and gave his nine year old nephew Harry to Heihachi who then delivered him to the scientist working for him.

Over the next four years the Zaibatsu scientists experimented on Harry turning him into a cyborg as well as improving his capabilities as well as making his body age making him look close to twenty. However there were difficulties with Harry since the moment they began making improvements on his body, his strength began to increase dramatically as well as his rage. The scientists were not having much progress with him since he wanted to his relatives dead and fought with them on everything however this ended the moment Heihachi showed up and fought with Harry. It was a tough battle since Harry was strong and could use a little bit of his magic but Heihachi eventually won since Harry was inexperienced. However Heihachi saw the rage in Harry's eyes and knew the only way to at least make some progress was to give him what he wanted so Heihachi made Harry a deal. Harry would go through the experiments and training that was going to be given to him and when the time came for Harry to do what he was tasked with he would be allowed to stop by the Dursley home and have his revenge on them. It was a deal Harry accepted right away.

RIGHT NOW WITH BRYAN

Bryan began destroying the Zaibatsu lab he found in England, taking out the guards stationed there. Ever since Heihachi Mishima was declared dead almost every lab that he personally funded was abandoned by the scientists that worked there, the only ones there were guards loyal to Heihachi who still believed he was alive. As Bryan killed all of the guards he made his way to the main lab and found what they were working on, a project called Project Anti-Fury. Thinking it was a second version of him Bryan began reading the data about the project discovering that it was a cyborg created from Dr. Abel's data on him only to be improved by a team of younger and brilliant scientists. The file said Heihachi wanted this cyborg made for an important mission but did not state what it was. Bryan was immediately interested and began looking at all the data on this cyborg finding out that he was originally a nine year old boy named Harry Potter who was sold to Heihachi by his uncle, Vernon Dursley. He began looking over all the tests and experiments given to him and saw incident reports about him fighting with the scientists screaming for them to let him out so he could have revenge on his relatives. He then read about the deal Heihachi made with Harry after their fight and gave a smile as a plan began to form in his mind. He then made his way to the area where Harry was being kept.

When he go there he saw a young man with black hair that looked around twenty in a tube sleeping. Bryan then accessed the computer starting the process of waking Harry up. When Harry opened his green eyes he spotted Bryan. "Where are the scientists?" He asked.

"You don't know do you?" Bryan responded.

"What don't I know?" Harry asked.

"Heihachi Mishima is dead. The scientists here abandoned this place now that he's no longer around to pay them." Bryan responded.

Harry just looked at Bryan with a quiet calm look on his face, like he was analyzing him. "Why did you wake me up?" He asked.

"I have a mission for you." Bryan answered. "It's a bit of a long term one that involves you coming with me and if you accept right now I will take you to your relatives live so you can have your revenge."

Harry just kept his eyes on Bryan still maintaining a calm look on his face. "As long as I can have my revenge all those who have hurt and wronged me then I will accept." He said.

"I see no problem with that." Bryan responded.

"Very well, release me." Harry said as Bryan then proceeded to release him and then left with Bryan.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Bryan and Harry had arrived at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey in a car Bryan had secured. Harry was wearing a brown shirt with green jacket on top and green military pants while Bryan wore white and grey snake pants and a dark green open hoodie jacket. Harry was already to go in and confront them only for Bryan to stop him. "I happen to have a bag of weapons for you to use." He said.

Harry just looked inside the bag to see a whole bunch of guns including a gatling gun. "Where did you get these?" He asked.

"I borrowed them from a Russian I know." Bryan replied.

"I intend to use my fists on them." He said as he was about to turn away only to spot a knife. "However I could always use a knife." Harry then took knife and attached it to his belt. Bryan then watched as Harry made his way to the door to confront his relatives with the intention of just watching.

When Harry got to the door he rang the door bell and after a minute his Aunt Petunia answered it. "Can I help you?" She asked as she looked at Harry staring at him like he was familiar to her.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, it's been a long time." Harry replied as Petunia's eyes grew wide with shock.

"No, we were never suppose to see you again!" She shouted as she then slammed the door and screamed for Vernon.

Harry just gave a small smirk at this and screamed out so the whole neighborhood could hear him. "OH I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A TOUCHING REUNION!" As the neighbors from the other houses on Privet Drive look outside to see what was going on, Harry ripped the front door off the hinges and threw it into the yard. "YOU SOLD ME TO THE MISHIMA ZAIBATSU AND I INTEND TO SHOW YOU HOW GRATEFUL I AM FOR ALL OF THE EXPERIMENTS I ENDURED!" Harry screamed out loud as he went in while some of the neighbors called the cops.

Seeing this Bryan said. "Hey kid, I have a feeling the cops are going to show up. You want me to deal with them?"

"I don't want them dead! I intend to deal with them since they were also responsible for my suffering. At most make it so they can't fight back! I don't want anyone dead!" Harry replied.

"Okay kid." Bryan said as he gave a small sinister laugh and went to the car to get out his guns.

Harry went inside the house. "Come on out now. We have a lot to catch up on." He said as Vernon came out with a shotgun.

"Get the hell out of my home you bloody freak!" He screamed out as he fired it at Harry.

However due to the experiments given to him, Harry rushed at him quickly appearing before him in flash as he pushed the rifle upwards causing it to shoot through the ceiling. "Now that's not very nice Uncle Vernon but then again you were never a nice person to me." Harry said as he ripped the rifle out of his hands earning a shocked look from his uncle. "Surprised that I'm not that weak little boy from four years ago Uncle Vernon? Well you shouldn't be after all your the reason I'm like this now."

Vernon turned red hearing that. "How dare you say it's my fault that your a bigger freak than before!" He shouted as he tried to take a swing at Harry only for Harry to catch his fist with his hand and proceeded to shatter it causing him to let out a blood curdling scream. "MY HAND! YOU BROKE MY HAND YOU BLOODY FREAK!" He hollered in pain as punched him in the face and then the stomach knocking him through a wall and into the room Petunia and Dudley were hiding.

Harry then picked his uncle up by his neck, staring him in the eyes. "It's time for you to pay for everything you have done to me." He said but before he could Dudley attacked him however it barely phased or let alone hurt him. Harry just dropped his uncle and looked at his fat cousin. "Well if it isn't cousin Dudley?" He said with a small grin on his face.

"Cousin?" Dudley said with a puzzled look on his face as he looked at Harry. "No you can't be the freak! He's younger and weaker than me!" He shouted.

"Well that was before your dad sold me to Heihachi Mishima to be experimented on." Harry said as he picked Dudley up by his shirt. "Thanks to him I was aged up and given super strength. I intend to use it as pay back for everything you did to me." Harry then threw his cousin right at Vernon and looked at Petunia however before he could do or say anything, the sound of police sirens could be heard coming up.

"You hear that the cops have come to lock you up like the freak you are!" Petunia shouted with a small smile on her face.

However Harry just gave a smirk. "Oh I don't I'm going to be their main problem." He said as the sound of a gatling gun could be heard along with Bryan's maniacal laughter and then looked at his aunt. "Well Aunt Petunia it's just you now and I have to say I find you to be very pathetic. You held a grudge against my mother for something she had and you wanted so you decide to take out your petty jealousy out on me. Oh intend to punish you the best way I know how, by using magic to destroy your house."

Petunia just turned pale hearing that. "No you shouldn't know about magic let alone know how to use it!" She shouted.

"Oh I know everything that I shouldn't know. You can thank the experiments I was given, it basically gave me a lot of time to think as well as discovering memories I had when I was a baby." Harry said as a fireball began to form in his hand.

"Then that means you know-"

"Yes, I do and I with deal with that soon but right now I'm dealing with you!" Harry yelled as he threw the towards the front window creating a giant hole. "Get outside now." Harry said as he picked Vernon back up by his neck and tossed him onto the front lawn. He then looked to see Petunia standing still. "Get outside now!" Harry roared out.

"No I refuse to have my home destroyed by your freakishness!" She yelled.

Harry just picked Dudley up by his arm. "Very well if you won't go outside then I will punish your sweet little boy." He said as he began to squeeze Dudley's arm causing him to scream in pain.

"Alright I'll go outside!" Petunia screamed out as she went outside. Once she was out there Harry came out and threw Dudley next to his father.

Harry then noticed several police offices who were severely hurt but not close to death and then looked at Bryan. "I have to admit you do good work." He said as he noticed two officers that he recognized immediately. He then approached them and dragged them over to the Dursleys.

"Now what?" Bryan asked.

"We wait for the fireworks to start and then we begin the main show." Harry replied with a small smirk on his face.

"Fireworks? What fireworks?" Bryan asked only for bright columns of lights to burst out of the Dursley home eventually building into a huge explosion that blew up the home while a huge light engulfed the sky.

"Those fireworks." Harry said as he then approach the Dursleys and the two officers. "Now it's time for the main show." He said as he then yelled out. "PEOPLE OF PRIVET DRIVE, WHILE I UNDERSTAND YOU'RE SCARED YOU SHOULD KNOW ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING BECAUSE OF THESE PEOPLE RIGHT HERE! BUT FIRST ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF, MY NAME IS HARRY JAMES POTTER THE NEPHEW OF PETUNIA DURSLEY!"

The whole neighborhood went silent, they remembered Harry and how much of a trouble maker he was since Petunia had warned the neighbors that he hurts himself so he could get attention by saying that he was being abused by them. Then four years ago Petunia told everyone that Harry was placed in a juvenile facility because he tried to hurt Dudley however everyone was now confused why there was a man around twenty claiming to be him.

"Now all of you might be wondering why I look older than I'm suppose to. Well you can thank my Uncle Vernon for that." Harry said as he got his uncle on his knees. "You see he sold me to the Mishima Zaibatsu where I was experimented on for the past four years!" All the neighbors just gasped as Harry twisted Vernon's arm. "Tell them. Tell them what you did to me."

Vernon just gave out a painful cry. "It's true! I wanted to be rid of him so I sold him to Heihachi Mishima!" He cried out.

"Good now tell them everything you did to me during my time with you." Harry said as he squeeze Vernon's arm a bit harder causing Vernon to tell the whole neighborhood everything he had done to Harry from the beating him to making him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. After Vernon told everything he had done, Harry tossed him aside and proceeded with his Aunt Petunia getting her to admit how she spread lies about Harry so no one would help him and how it was her idea to make him their slave as well as hitting him with a frying pan for every little mistake he made. Once Petunia was done, Dudley's turn came where he confessed to doing things and blaming them on Harry knowing he would get in trouble and punished as well as his favorite game Harry hunting. After Dudley was done Harry then approached the two cops. "And now for the finale, we have two of Little Whinging's finest however all of you should know that these two purposely brought me back here to this hell hole even though I told them about the abuse I have suffered. One of them even let it slip that someone was paying them to look the other way and make sure I stay with them!" Harry shouted as he pulled out his knife and stabbed it into the shoulder of one of the officers. "Tell everyone why you brought me back here and who paid you otherwise I will make you wish I was going to kill you!"

At first the officers kept their mouths shut until Harry twisted his knife that was in shoulder of one of the officers. "It's true! We were paid to make sure he lived here!" The officer in pain screamed. "We knew he was being abused but the money was too good to say no to! It was just one child suffering it wasn't a big deal!"

"Well it was a big deal for me!" Harry screamed as he pulled his knife out and went towards the other officer with it. "Now tell me who paid you!"

"We don't know." The other officer said.

Harry just gave a sigh. "Wrong answer." He said as he was about to stab the other officer only to stop when the other officer shouted out.

"We don't know because we never met him! He only contacted us through owls!"

Harry then stopped and looked at the officer. "Did you say owls?" He asked.

"Yes owls, they had letters attached to them and they were addressed to us."

"That's what I thought you said." Harry said as he then punched him knocking him out as he then put his knife away and then approached Bryan. "Let's go."

Bryan just gave Harry a puzzled look. "I thought you were going to kill them." He said.

"No I wasn't. I thought about it for a long time but I figured the best way to get even was ruin the perfect image they had as a normal family and reveal them as the monsters they were." Harry replied.

"I order you to kill them." Bryan ordered.

Harry just stared at Bryan matching his intimidating look with his own intimidating look. "I got my revenge again them and the part of the deal was that I get my revenge against them first before I do the job you give me." He said.

Bryan just gave a scowl. "If you won't kill them then I will." He said as he tried to approached the Dursleys only for Harry to step right in front of him.

"Not going to happen Fury." Harry said as he stood right in front of him.

"Get out of the way! That's an order!" Bryan shouted.

"I don't think so." Harry said as he got in a fighting stance however before a fight could break out an old man with a long beard appeared right in front of them along with a few other people. Harry just stared at the old man giving him a scowl. "Well if it isn't the man responsible for fucking up my life." He said as the old man stared at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Harry just gave a scoff. "What's the matter Albus Dumbledore? Don't you recognize the boy you placed here twelve years ago?" He asked. "Well granted I now look like a twenty year old but that's thank to your all so wise decision."

The man now known as Albus Dumbledore turned pale seeing that Harry was right in front of him and no longer the little boy he was suppose to be. Granted he had no idea what to suspect when Arabella Figg contacted him about someone attacking the Dursleys and using some strange magic while shouting about Harry Potter, a boy who was suppose to die for the greater good because of the horcrux in his head. "Harry-" Before he could say anything else Harry punched him right in the face sending him across the street.

"You shut the fuck up old man!" Harry shouted. "You placed me with these people so they could torture me to the point where I die or kill myself. You even paid the cops to look the other way! Those people sold me to be experimented on like I was an animal and because of them I'm now this way!" Harry shouted.

"Harry sure you're exaggerating. I'm sure the Dursleys weren't mean to you. In fact I'm sure they didn't hurt you or try to kill you." Dumbledore said as he was getting up.

Harry just stared at Dumbledore. "You seriously don't remember what you said?" Harry asked as Dumbledore looked at him confused. "Allow me to remind you. Do you remember the words? I'm sorry Harry but it must be this way. With the horcrux in your head I'm afraid you must die, granted there are ways to remove it without killing you but if I do that then you would just get in the way of my plans for Charles. I know you will have a rough life with your aunt and uncle to the point where they might kill you or make you kill yourself but just know all of it is for the greater good. Remember?"

Dumbledore gave Harry shocked look at what Harry had just said. "How do you remember that?" He asked.

"You can thank the experiments I was given, they basically helped me remember everything that happened when I was a baby including that night." Harry replied. "I also have his memories thanks to them. Oh you don't have to worry about him the experiments basically got rid of him and gave me his memories and knowledge."

"I'm afraid you must come with me Harry." Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at him however before he could do anything a woman's voice call out to him.

"Put the wand down Albus." Everyone looked to see it was Amelia Bones with a few aurors among them cadet in training Nymphadora Tonks and her teacher Alastor Moody.

EARLIER WITH AMELIA BONES

Amelia Bones was currently going over the report given to her by Alastor Moody about his student auror cadet in training Nymphadora Tonks. While she was impressed by Alastor's thoughts on her and the reports she was given she still felt that Cadet Tonks needed experience in the field. That was when a huge alarm was going off about a powerful magic being used in the muggle world. She was shocked to see the rating of the magic being used was the highest ever she knew she would need to go there in person along with some aurors. Alastor insisted on bringing Tonks to get some field experience which Amelia agreed to on the promise that Alastor get her out of there if it got to dangerous.

When Amelia and her aurors arrived they were shocked to see a bunch of muggle police officers wounded while a strange muggle was firing a huge weapon at them while letting out the most evil laugh she ever heard. It was then followed by the front window of the house they were in front of exploding creating a huge whole while a fat man was thrown out onto the yard. It was then followed by some screaming and woman coming out with a young man bringing a young fat boy with him. Amelia just gave a small gasp. "He looks just like James Potter." She said then watched the man who looked like a young James Potter drag two muggle police officers and threw them with the other people on the yard.

Moody couldn't help realize whose fault this was. "Albus, what did you do?" He asked himself quietly knowing Dumbledore was responsible for this event.

Tonks however was too focused on the young man out there since she found him very attractive. Her hair just started turning colors as she looked at him.

Amelia was tempted to go out and confront them when the house he came out of started having huge columns of light coming out of it eventually leading to a huge explosion blowing up the house while a huge light engulfed the sky. Amelia was about to go out to confront the man who looked like James Potter until Moody stopped her. "Wait, I get the feeling he's doing this to get everyone's attention. Let's just see where this is going." He said as they watched him announce himself to the neighborhood as Harry James Potter, the nephew of Petunia Dursley.

A shocked look formed on Amelia's face as she knew Petunia Dursley was Lily Potter's muggle sister and was even more shocked to find out this young man was her son from the way it sounded. She just watched as Harry told the neighborhood who he was and how his uncle sold him to be experimented on and then got his uncle to admit what he had done to him along with all the other stuff he did to him. Amelia grew disgusted as she heard everything and looked at Moody who was just watching this situation. "Alastor can you use your eye to tell us about that man named Harry?" She asked.

"I never seen anything like this before." He said. "The magic in his body is basically the most powerful magic I have ever seen. Not to mention the way his body is, someone had made a lot of changes to it to make him this way. However he's not the one who concerns me."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"The man next to him is dead." Moody said earning a shocked gasp from Amelia. "I don't know how he's alive but I sense some kind of device keeping him alive."

"Is he some kind of dark creature?" Amelia asked.

"No, I get the feeling muggles did that to him, probably the same ones who did that to that boy." Moody stated.

They just watched as Harry moved on from the Dursleys and moved on to the cops getting them to admit someone was paying them to keep him there even though they knew he was being abused and that the person who paid them used owls. A scowl appeared on Amelia's face hearing this. "I want to know exactly who is responsible for all of this." She said.

"I have a good idea who's behind this and if I'm right he'll be here soon." Moody said as he was not going to cover for Dumbledore after hearing this.

Eventually Dumbledore showed up after Harry finished with the police officers and began to argue with Bryan. Everyone just watched as Harry confronted Dumbledore and punched him in the face and the speech that came shortly after with Harry repeating what Dumbledore told him as a baby. Amelia grew furious hearing that Dumbledore purposely left Harry with these people knowing exactly what would happen to him all because of a horcrux in his head. It was then it hit Amelia that Voldemort must still be around seeing how Dumbledore was always vague about what happened that night insisting that he was gone but not dead. He knew Voldemort was still around and kept this information to himself and worse he refused to help Harry knowing there were ways to remove them without destroying the vessel all because he did not fit into his plans. Amelia just pulled out her wand as she watched Dumbledore getting ready to pull out his wand. "Everyone prepare yourselves." She said as she then lead her aurors out to confront and defuse the problem.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"Amelia what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked with a pale look on his face.

"Oh, I'm responsible for bringing her here." Harry said causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"You see I needed to get the attention of the DMLE so before I arrived here I sent out invisible waves of my magic to get her attention knowing the head would come to investigate the matter themselves." Harry answered.

"But you shouldn't even know anything about the wizarding world." Dumbledore responded.

"You forget I have his memories and knowledge. I just used what he was taught." Harry responded.

"Who are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"I'm talking about Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry said only to earn a confused look by Amelia. "Figures you wouldn't know since this old bastard only lets people know what he feels they should know. I'll give you a hint if you rearrange the letters of his name you get a sentence."

"Please just tell me." Amelia said.

"Now Amelia I think it might be best just to take Harry and talk about this later." Dumbledore said since he knew what Harry was going to do.

"No Albus! I had enough secrets from you! I want to know everything starting with what happened that night and why did it happen!" Amelia shouted as she then gestured Harry to go on.

"Very well. You get I am Lord Volde-" However before Harry could finish Dumbledore hit him with a stunner but unfortunately it did not knock him out. "It's going to take more than that to knock me out old man!"

Amelia pointed her wand at Dumbledore. "Albus what was your reason for attacking him?!" She shouted.

"Amelia you need to know that information is dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands. I'm only doing what I thought was best." He said.

Amelia just growled hearing this. "Albus because of your secrets I just found out the Potters had another child one you decided was best that known of our world should know about! You also kept the fact that you knew he was still around but you kept it to yourself and destined the Harry to die because he did not fit into your plans! He was a child! An innocent child and now look at him! He's no longer a child but a man now! I don't know what happened to him but no child should go through what he did!" Dumbledore tried to get a word in but couldn't since Amelia wouldn't let him. "Is this what you think of children? That they are tools and pawns you can use as you see fit? Disposing them if they get in the way?! Your the headmaster of the school my niece goes to! Do you think of her as a pawn that you can use as well?!"

Moody enjoyed Amelia ripping Dumbledore a new one especially how he mess up here with Harry. "Look Amelia, I understand how you feel and agree with you but let's focus on the Potter boy here." He said.

"Yes, you're right Alastor." Amelia said as she looked at Harry. "Are you related to James and Lily Potter as well as their son Charles?"

"Yes, I am." Harry responded. "I was the older twin brother of Charles before I was sold to the Mishima Zaibatsu and experimented on!"

"You said earlier that he was gone thanks to the experiments you were given." Moody said as he then asked. "Does that mean the horcrux is gone?"

"Yes it's gone. I'm not going to give you the full details but it's now gone and as a result I have all of his memories and knowledge." Harry replied.

"I thank you for at least giving us his real name." Amelia said. "We had no idea he actually had a real name."

"He knew who he was." Harry said as he pointed to Dumbledore causing Amelia to frown.

"You knew his real name and you didn't tell us!" She screamed.

"I didn't think it was important." Dumbledore replied.

"Everything about him is important! I have a feeling we could of ended the war sooner if you had told us everything you knew about him in the first place!" She roared out causing him to flinch.

Dumbledore quickly tried to think of something that could at least remedy this problem and came up with an idea. "I admit I may have made a small mistake with what I done to Harry." He said.

"A small mistake!" Moody blurted out only for Dumbledore to continue.

"But I only done what I thought was right. It was clear that I was wrong and I want to make up for it by helping Harry now."

Harry gave a pissed off look hearing that. "Did you say you want to help me now?" He asked.

"Yes, I did Harry." Dumbledore answered.

"You decide you want to help me now after everything I have been through!" He shouted causing Dumbledore to flinch again. "It's a bit late to help me now! After everything that was done to me and all the times I prayed for someone to help me! Where were when I was being beaten for burning the eggs?! Where were you when I was locked in my cupboard with any food to eat?! Where were you when Dudley would beat me up with his friends?! I needed help then so where were you?!" Dumbledore just remained silent as Amelia stared at him waiting for him to answer. "I'll tell you where you were! You were too busy planning who to use for your stupid war against Tom! I was just an unnecessary piece that need to be discarded!" Harry screamed as a tear started to come out, sensing it Harry proceeded to calm himself down. "Let me make it clear to you, I don't consider myself to be part of your kind because they would of made sure I didn't suffer. I'm a lot better off without you or your kind so do me a favor and leave me alone!"

"You heard him Albus, leave him alone." Amelia responded.

"But Amelia-"

"No Albus, you will leave him alone. To be honest I am sicken at what I have heard today and I intend to investigate this Tom Marvolo Riddle as well as your connection to him since there is one. It's clear Harry has been through a lot and also clear that any help from our world would just upset him. You will leave him alone and let him go. You will not try to follow him or abduct him otherwise I will arrest you. Do you understand?"

Dumbledore knew there was no way to change Amelia's mind when she was like this and gave a sigh of defeat. "Very well Amelia." He said.

"You're free to go Mr. Potter." Amelia said.

"Thank you." Harry replied. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused but I wanted revenge for what has happened to me and I thought the best kind was revealing the truth about the people who hurt me. I am sorry for the trouble this will cause you."

As Harry apologized to Amelia, Tonks noticed Bryan pointing a gun towards Harry's back. "Look out!" She shouted getting Harry's attention causing him to turn around to see Bryan but knew he had no chance to counter him. Seeing Harry had his guard down she fired a powerful spell at Bryan that sent him into the ruins of the Dursley house.

"Thank you for that." Harry said to her causing her to blush.

However Bryan came out of the ruins holding a piece of wood that was part of the house before it exploded. "You brat! That hurt!" He shouted as he threw it straight at Tonks at high speed.

Harry seeing this rushed right towards Tonks knocking her to the ground as the piece of wood went flying above them and into the house behind them. "You okay?" Harry asked as Tonks looked at him blushing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she looked at his eyes. "Your eyes are very beautiful."

"Thanks, I guess." Harry said with an unsure look on his face on how to respond to her which caused her to giggle. Harry then got up and walked towards Bryan. "You made a big mistake Fury." He said.

"No you're the mistake!" Bryan spat out. "For a cyborg that is suppose to be a second version of me you are nothing but a disappointment."

Harry gave a small cackle hearing this. "Let me get this straight, you thought I was a second version of you? Is that what you thought Project Anti-Fury was?" He asked as Bryan stared at him. "Well you're wrong, you see Project Anti-Fury was meant to destroy you. In other words I was made to kill you."

Bryan let out a huge laugh hearing this. "You were made to destroy me?!" He cackled out. "That's funny."

"No it's true." Harry replied. "You see Heihachi Mishima only hired Dr. Abel so he could find out how he made you and build a cyborg that was better than you without him knowing. The reason for this was because he was mad at the destruction you have caused as well as taking out is Tekken Force soldiers. However he was still impressed at what you could do so he decided to have his own cyborg made with me as the result."

Bryan just glared at Harry. "So let me get this straight, you're nothing but a puppet following the orders of Heihachi Mishima?" He asked.

Harry just laughed hearing this. "Do you honestly think that I'm following his orders? Well I'm not. Granted he did try to install a program that would make me obey his every order but for some reason it never worked. For some reason I seem to be immune to mind control but I had to pretend it was working since I needed him to think things were going as planned. In other words I don't take orders from anyone."

Bryan just gave a small growl. "Then are you going to obey the mission Heihachi gave you?" He asked.

"I suppose so." Harry answered. "You see while I was being experimented on I made a list of people I was going to kill you being one of them as well as Heihachi and his son Kazuya. The reason is simple all three of you are evil. The Mishimas causing a lot of destruction in the world while you go around creating chaos and misery. You don't care who you hurt because all you want to do is make people suffer. You have proven yourself unworthy of any sort of help since you betrayed the Manji clan when they helped you."

"I didn't ask for them to help me but they did. They happen to give me more power and in return I decided to try it out on them." Bryan responded.

"Well I don't blame their leader Yoshimitsu for wanting you dead." Harry said. "I have a good feeling that the mission you were going to give me was for me to kill Yoshimitsu am I right?"

Bryan just gave another growl. "Well it's obvious that you won't be doing that mission seeing how I'm going to end you here!" He shouted.

"That's funny because I'm going to put an end to all the terror you have caused by killing you right here and now!" Harry shouted as he looked at Amelia. "This fight is between me and him! It does not involve your world so stay out of it and let me end him!" Amelia just gave a nod seeing how Harry and ordered her aurors to start gathering everyone while she told Dumbledore to stand down. As Amelia gave her orders Harry stared at Bryan. "All the misery you have caused ends today!" He shouted as ran towards Bryan.

"That's what you think brat!" He shouted as he ran towards Harry at full force throwing a punch at him only for Harry to dodge it and give him an uppercut in the jaw knocking him down. Bryan quickly picked himself up and charged at him again this time punching Harry in the face and then in the gut causing him to fall down. Bryan then approached Harry intending to beat him while he was on the ground only for Harry to quickly jumped up kicking him in the face causing him stumble back a few feet.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to go down that easily?!" He shouted as he ran towards Bryan and began to punch him in the face repeatedly eventually leading to a powerful kick that sends him into the car that they drove in.

Bryan just gave a loud roar as he then noticed a shotgun that was in the car and grabbed it. "Get ready to die!" He screamed as he fired it at Harry.

Harry seeing this quickly moved out of the shot's aim and formed a small ball of electricity quickly throwing it towards Bryan electrocuting him as well as causing him to drop the shotgun. Harry then threw a fireball destroying it and proceeded to run towards Bryan again grabbing him by his right arm and tossing him to the ground. Harry then got on top him and began to hit Bryan in the face several times until he stopped and pulled out his knife. "This ends now." He said as he placed his knife against Bryan's neck but before he could do anything, Harry let out a painful scream as he then passed out.

Amelia looked to see that Dumbledore had his wand out and had hit Harry in the back with a powerful stunner. "Albus I thought I told you to let him do this!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry Amelia but I'm afraid I can't let Harry go down this dark path." He said as he tried move towards Harry only to stop when he saw Bryan push Harry off him and pick up a gun that was near him.

"You know I'm really thankful that you knocked him out." He said as he held the gun above Harry's head. "But you should know he was right in saying I had to die. The truth is I love making people suffer and the fact that this kid managed to stop me proves that I can't let him live. I get that you want to use him but I'm afraid he needs to die since he's the only one who can stop my fun." Dumbledore and his order began throwing stunner after stunner at him only for it not to affect him. Bryan just pulled the gun away from Harry and pointed it towards them. "Stop that! It's very annoying!" He shouted as he fired his gun hitting one of his order members in the shoulder.

"Why won't he go down?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's because he's already dead Albus!" Moody shouted. "He doesn't have a heart like all the other muggles he has something else keeping him alive!"

Bryan just gave out a cackle. "He's right. I was dead until I was brought back to life and made into a cyborg." He said as he then moved the gun towards Harry but before he could get it over his head someone shouted out.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

In a quick flash the gun Bryan had was sliced in half as he was then kicked by Yoshimitsu. "You stupid ninja! You're always getting in the way of my fun! Why are you here?!" He roared out.

"You know I demand retribution for what you did to my clan!" Yoshimitsu answered. "I admit you did managed to give me the slip however that did not stop me from finding you. Imagine my surprise when you found another cyborg at first I thought that he was a copy of you and was tempted to destroy him right then and there but then I watched the entire scene along with his actions which proved I was wrong about him. I will not let you kill him!"

"So you intend to save him like you did with me? What if he betrays your clan like I did?" Bryan asked with a smirk on his face.

"I admit the thought does cross my mind but I see something in him that you don't have."

"And what's that?"

"Honor. Integrity. A sense of right and wrong. He could of taken revenge on the people who hurt him by killing them but instead he revealed to the world what they were. His revenge was exposing the crimes of the people around him, something that impresses me. Granted I do think he has the ability to kill but I can see he won't just kill random people only those who deserve it. He is nothing like you, in fact he's better than you."

Bryan gave a growl hearing that and was tempted to attack Yoshimitsu only to realize he wouldn't stand a chance should Harry wake up. He knew he had to do the last thing he had wanted to do: retreat. "We'll settle this another time!" He shouted as he began running off.

As Bryan ran off Dumbledore saw this as his chance to take Harry. "Thank you for helping us. Could you please move aside so I can take Harry?"

Yoshimitsu stared right at Dumbledore. "I will do no such thing." He said. "You have proven that your kind has no right to help him!"

Dumbledore just stared at the ninja furious as what he was just told. "You clearly have no idea what you're talking about." He said hoping to convince him.

"I know what you. The Manji Clan knows all about your kind and the fact you let the Mishima Zaibatsu take one of your own when he needed your help just proves your kind doesn't have the right to help him. If you truly cared about him then you would of helped him then and not now."

The second Yoshimitsu told him that Dumbledore lost his calm composure and pointed his wand towards him. "You do not know the choices I had to make! I made the choices that were right no matter what the cost was! Everything I do is for the greater good!" He shouted.

"Exactly you deemed a child to die since he did not fit into your plans. It's clear you just see people as pawns as you can use." Yoshimitsu responded. "The Manji Clan is nothing like you! We steal from the rich and give to the poor! We help those who need help when no one else is there to help them! This boy needs our help and it is the Manji Clan who will help him!"

Dumbledore then signaled his order members to pull out their wands and stun him while Amelia screamed at him to stand down. As Dumbledore and his order threw stunners at the Manji ninja, Yoshimitsu just deflected each spell with his sword using his reflexes sending the spells right back at them knocking them out except for Dumbledore who managed to put up a shield blocking it. Seeing this Yoshimitsu threw a smoke bomb engulfing the area in smoke as he then grabbed Harry and left. As the smoke began to clear Dumbledore found himself surround by aurors.

As the Amelia dealt with Dumbledore they were unaware they were being watched by Sergei Dragunov. Dragunov had gotten word that his soldiers were ambushed and killed by Bryan as well as having their weapons stolen. He had planned on confronting Bryan until he saw Harry and decided to observe the situation. The whole event had him very intrigued about Harry, sure he had known about wizards but he understood they were their own nation and didn't want to cause a war with them yet the fact that they allowed one of their own to be experimented on was something he could not ignore. He saw Harry as a valuable weapon, one that could help his country and he knew he had to obtain him. Dragunov then snuck off as he began to think up a plan.

However Dragunov was not the only one watching the event as international intelligence agent Raven was watching Dragunov and followed him the Little Whinging where he watched the events that unfolded. "This is Raven. An unexpected situation has arisen. What are my orders?" He asked as he touched the ear piece in his ear. As Raven listened to the orders that were given to him he just gave a nod after he receive them and jumped off.

Amelia was busy dealing with the aftermath of what happened trying to figure out what to do after getting rid of Dumbledore with the promise that she was going to investigate and find out if he was hiding anything else. As she tried to figure out her next move she heard a voice coming from the shadows.

"I take it, you're confused on what to do next." It said as she pulled out her wand. "Relax, I'm here to help you."

"And how is it you plan to help me?" She asked,

"The agency I work for instructed me to tell you exactly what to do on handling this situation."

"What's in it for you by helping me? Just who are you?"

"The name is Raven. As for helping you the reason is simple, we want this situation contained to a certain matter. What happened today is going to come out but the last thing we want is your world being exposed." Raven explained.

"What is it you do want?" Amelia then asked.

"We want the Mishima Zaibatsu to be held accountable for today." Raven answered.

Amelia just gave a sigh. "What is it you want me to do?" She asked.

"Just erase everyone's memories of you appearing. Make them remember exactly what Harry did getting his relatives and cops to confess to everyone as well as his fight with Bryan but make it where Bryan managed to get the drop on him at the end and Yoshimitsu showing up to save him. The people here don't need to remember you or your kind appearing." Raven responded.

"The agency you work for told you to tell me this?"

"Yes. They told me to also tell you that after you handle the situation here that you need to contact the MACUSA about today's events and have them fill you in on the Mishima Zaibatsu as well as everything that they have done. They will also fill you in on Bryan Fury and someone else who was here and saw everything. You need to know exactly what's going on."

"Very well, I will do that." Amelia said as Raven then jumped off and she proceeded to inform her aurors on what to do.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

Harry proceeded to wake up finding himself in a strange lab. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was that I was about to kill Bryan only for something to hit me and make me pass out." He said as he tried to figure out what exactly happened.

"What happened was the old man you were yelling and punched at earlier hit you with his wand making you pass out." A voice said.

Harry looked to see it was Yoshimitsu and with him was Dr. Bosconovitch. "What am I doing here?" He asked.

"Yoshimitsu saved you from being taken against your will." Bosconovitch said. "He brought you here since he felt you needed his help. I was surprised when he brought you here but I was even more surprised to learn about you being a cyborg design to destroy Bryan."

"If you know what I am then I shouldn't be here. I don't want to cause any trouble or upset the Manji Clan." Harry replied.

"And that's why you are here. You are different from Bryan." Bosconovitch said.

"Look I appreciate you helping me but I think it's time for me to go." Harry said as he got up only for Yoshimitsu to get in his way.

"And where exactly will you go and do?" He asked.

"I'll figure something out." Harry responded only for Yoshimitsu to stand his way not budging.

"Face it you won't exactly last a minute out there. You may have been made to be an excellent fighter but you don't have what it takes to survive out there on your own." Yoshimitsu said as Harry looked at him.

"Yoshimitsu is right young man." Dr. Bosconovitch said. "It is better for you to stay here."

"And do what exactly?" Harry asked.

"Learn from us on how to survive in the wild, to hide in the shadows, and the ways of the ninja. I want you to be a member of the Manji Clan. Face it you may have the strength but you don't stand a chance against another sneak attack like that. If you're part of the Manji Clan you'll at least have a fighting chance." Yoshimitsu replied causing Harry to give a shocked look.

"Why? You don't even know me!" He said since he knew being a part of the Manji Clan was a big deal.

"The actions you have shown today are makings of a member of the Manji Clan. I know you are a good person given everything you have been through. Granted I could be making the same mistake again but I don't think so. You could of killed all the people who have hurt you but instead you just exposed their crimes to the whole world to see. I know someone who is worthy to be part of the Manji Clan when I see one."

Harry just shook his head in defeat. "Very well, you've made your point. I will join the Manji Clan." He said as he shook Yoshimitsu's hand and began to go over what was going to happen. For once out Harry's life he felt something was going right for him now he may not know what will come at him in the future but he knew he would at least have a fighting chance now. If it came to Bryan Fury or Albus Dumbledore he would be ready for them.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
